


To Each, His Own Taste (The Sleeping Beauty Job)

by Little_Firestar84



Series: Hitter & Chemist [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot Spencer Gives Oral Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Humor, Long Hair, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Eliot Spencer, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Becks can't fall asleep, too worried about their next job.Luckily for her, Eliot knows exactly what to do to return her to the warm embrace of Morpheus...
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitter & Chemist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	To Each, His Own Taste (The Sleeping Beauty Job)

“All right, so what the hell is wrong with you, woman?” It was almost two AM, when Eliot finally snapped. He turned the bedside lamp on, and threw the covers on the floor, turning a bit angry at his long-time girlfriend. 

Becks pouted, her big puppy dog eyes the only thing visible as she hid underneath the covers. “Sorry. I didn’t want to keep you awake.”

Turning the bedside lamp on, Eliot rolled his eyes, sighing. “I could practically hear you _thinking_. I swear, when you keep in silence like that, it’s your equivalent of screaming. It’s unsettling.”

“So, you’d prefer if I were to talk your ear off? You know that it doesn’t make any sense, right?” She asked him, giggling lightly. She had turned on her side, and so had Eliot, and he was scratching the crown of her hair lightly, making her purr behind heavy lids as she was a cat. 

“Whoever knows you long enough knows that when you have nothing at all to say, then there’s really something very wrong going on.” He chuckled. “I mean, I still remember that time you just _slapped_ me across the face, and I didn’t even know why.”

Jokingly, she slapped him again, but this time across his scarred, hard, sun-kissed, muscular naked chest, smiling. “You idiot. You laughed at the idea of us dating, saying it was unbelievable.” 

“In my defense,” He planted a kiss on her neck, sucking and licking the salted soft skin, hard, dooming becks to have to hide an hickey the next few days, and then another and another and another, and spoke between the sensual caresses of his mouth. “I honestly thought you were too smart to be dating me.”

“I don’t know…” She moaned at closed eyes as her lover kept attacking her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses from her ear to her shoulder. “You shouldn’t sell yourself short…”

Nuzzling her shoulder, tickling her with his short stubble, Eliot lowered the wide neckline of one of his t-shirts that Becks used as a nightgown, sliding the fabric over opalescent pale skin enough to free a rosy nipple to his sight.

“I told you….” She gasped, bending her head backward at closed eyes, as Eliot abandoned her neck to suck on the skin of her breast, licking the soft skin of her mound. “You have your… own good sides…”

She felt Elliot smiling against her skin just before he parted from the heat of her body. She gasped in horror, angry to be left dissatisfied, and stared at her lover with eyes wide open as he she stood on his elbow, looking into her eyes, his long hair falling on her face, tickling her skin. Becks bit her lips, smiling, and Eliot gave her a series of quick kisses, carefree, cheeks, nose, lips, eyelids...

“I think I know how to make you fall asleep…”

“Oh, really?” She asked, lifting a quizzical eyebrow. “Then, do your worst, soldier.”

“Your every wish is an order.” he answered, giving her a peck on the nose. He sat down on the bed and tied his hair back with an elastic band that he wore on his wrist, leaving only two free rebel strands that didn't want to stay in place and fell on his forehead, while Becks studied him with curiosity. 

He lowered himself down on her again, and began to kiss her gently, leaving a trail of small kisses on her face, neck and neckline, as he slipped his hands under the t-shirt, lifting the fabric and tickling her. Becks smiled and laughed, biting her lips, moving the locks away from Eliot's face, running her fingers through his short tail, on the bare skin of her man's torso, all the while looking for a position where there could be more friction between their almost naked bodies, and, in vain, she tried to feel against her thigh the hard desire of her man, who moved away from her body enough as to kiss and touch her without letting her do the same, as if he just wanted to _tease_ her. 

“Eliot…please…” She moaned as she tried to pull him by his hair and kiss him. He complied, but allowed her a single, deep kiss that lit her up with desire, then he moved down, his mouth hungry, tasting every inch of available skin he could find at his disposal. “Please honey… I want you inside of me…”

“Not…” he lightly bit her shoulder, leaving a red mark on her white skin. “Yet.” He swallowed, his eyes closed as he breathed down on her body, and Becks felt as she could almost _feel_ the condensation of his warm breath on her skin. Eliot was centered, and he kept an iron grip on his body and the whole situation - in bed as in the middle of a fight. His muscles were stretched like steel cables over his skin, and Becks could see his veins pulsing on his bulging neck, filled with blood, and all the woman wanted to do was _lick_ those drops of sweat running down that taut skin and those pulsating veins, and let Eliot do whatever he wanted with her. 

“No…” he shook his head, as he was reading her mind. “I want to give this to you… let me… let me do this for you.”

He grinned as he stuck a finger into the neckline of his t-shirt, and lowered it, pulling the fabric with all the strength he had, tearing the cloth in two as if it were nothing, separating the edges of what had now become a rag, leaving her naked body exposed to his sight.

With his head resting in the valley between her breasts, Eliot closed his eyes and breathed deeply, shaken by the idea of having shared a bed with his woman while she was wearing only one of his shirts with nothing else on. 

_ Damn Sophie and her seduction lessons _ , he thought. “You’re gonna be the death of me one of this days..”

“Yeah, but….” She gasped as she kept running her fingers through his hair, pushing his furthermore against her body, trying to get more contact, trying to rub his hardening erection with her thigh. 

"Stop it, I won't let you do what you want!" He told her, before nibbling on her breast skin. Satisfied with himself, with a perennial grin printed on his face, Eliot kept torturing her. He was leaving a trail of wet, sweet kisses all along her torso, and there wasn’t an inch of her breasts that was dry; he would tend to both of them intermittently, roughly caressing and groping the other with one hand, squeezing the nipple between two fingers, his thumb touching, rubbing the delicate tip in the same instant his mouth would suck on the other, as he was a starving man devouring, nourished with vital lymph by that full breasts.

His free hand wasn’t idle either; he was just teasing her, he caressed her glabrous groin with languid and controlled circular movements, his knuckles aroused her by stimulating her warm and wet entrance, while Becks squealed with desire, underneath him, wanting more and more, and knowing that Eliot would do what _he_ wanted and in _his_ own time. 

His mouth moved south, as he started working on her breasts with the same hand, first one then the other again and again, and he left a trail of kisses marring with red marks her taunt skin. He reached her navel, and he inspired deeply, before exploring with the point of his tongue the small cavity, smirking, and then he nipped at her hip bone, making her gasp in surprise, her legs jumping in the air and almost hitting him involuntarily with her small feet right in the head. 

“Whoa. Careful honey, we’ve got sensitive equipment here…” He joked, his tongue clicking against the side of his mouth as he took her right foot in his callous left hand, half-sitting. Becks blushed, sorry for having _almost_ kicked him in the head- Eliot still had almost superhuman feline reflexes - and because she realized she was naked in the glow for her man. Becks was not a shy woman, but she loved to prepare herself, and, still after years, she feared that her natural flaws were a source of discontent for Eliot, that she might not excite him after having spent a lifetime chasing (and getting) models and flight attendants. 

“Becks, honey, I love your imperfections, they are what make you special. I don't care about plastic dolls anymore... I prefer a thousand times to have _you_ naked in my bed, even if sometimes you are disheveled, or you have dark circles under your eyes or your elbows and knees peeled because you listened to Parker and tried to get into a ventilation grid.” He sweetly reassured her as he cupped her face, cradling her, before chuckling with a devilish smirk. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish what I started.”

Slowly, agonizingly so, looking her in the eyes, Eliot ran his hands over her skin, caressing the little feet with the black lacquered nails and going up to her thighs, leaving delicate touches, almost like a ghost, on the skin. He spread her legs by lifting them up, placing them on his shoulders, as he propelled himself on his elbows and approached the center of her desire. 

Becks stroked his back with her toes, never ceasing to lose herself in the celestial vision that was Eliot's face intent on studying her sex, and her mind went back to their first time together: Eliot had been about to leave, when he had suddenly turned and lifted her up on her cocktail cabinet, eating her up while they were both fully clothed, merely moving her panties aside with his index finger just enough to give access to his tongue, his head hidden by the soft cloth of her lacy gown – it had been one of the most erotic experiences of her whole life.

“I knew that you like this…” He breathed on her skin with a grin as he inhaled her womanly scent, taking her sweet, lemony scent in, getting lost in the sight of her glistening core. “You are so wet already… you’re drenched and I just played with your tits…”

His attempt at dirty talk lightened the atmosphere, and made Becks giggle, open-hearty. Eliot was a passionate and fiery man, but he has always been composed and in full control of himself. The sex was amazing, fulfilling and passionate- and yet, Eliot was one of the few men who had been able to make her _laugh in bed._ Neither of them was too vocal, though, either because they shared a house with two other couples, or because neither of them had ever been too much into dirty talking at all.

“No dirty talking then, uh?” He shrugged, not really caring, like it wasn’t a problem. He looked into her eyes, and licked his mouth as he was the big bad wolf about to devour Red Riding Hood. “Fine. Let’s get back to business, then…”

He lowered his head onto her sex, and _lapped_ with his tongue at her sex, circling the entrance with the tip of his tongue, teasing her, his big, strong hands keeping her legs open as he refused to give her what she truly wanted. 

Moaning like a kitten, Becks trashed her head side to side, squeezing her breasts together as she did so, pinching her nipples, her silver tongue coming out to play, licking her own lips as she silently begged him with her body to take her already. She was using the heel of her feet to push Eliot closer to her, rubbing his toned ass with her toes, but nothing was working: Eliot was a man on a mission, wanting to deliver pleasure and not getting it- for now.

He made love to her sex with his mouth-there was no better way to describe it- all the while he caressed with his fingertips, with ghost-like, as soft as feathers, touches the skin of her thighs, with always a smile upon his lips.

His face pressed against her body, Eliot caressed her opening with the light touch of his mouth and his stubble, tickling her, his tongue sneaking into her wet channel teasing, tapping against her vaginal walls looking for her most sensitive spots, while she meowed like a needy kitten, begging for attention and release, and yet he wouldn’t penetrate her, it was just a light touch, delicate- maybe even too much for her own killing. 

“Damn it, Eliot…” She hissed between clenched teeth, and she gasped, as he laughed against her, and she felt his laugh reverberating through her whole being, and… and she wasn’t sure _why,_ but she started sobbing, lightly _,_ all of a sudden, making Eliot stop instantly. 

He swallowed the knot in his throat and went up his beloved's body, until they were eyes in the eyes. He cradled her delicate face in his rough hand, silently searching for an answer to what had happened to her. Becks bit her own lips, unable to stop crying, and slid her fingers over Eliot's scalp, and untied his hair, making it slide light as a curtain between their faces.

“Becks…” He whispered her name as he worshipped her body with his callous fingers. He was uncertain, part of him wanted to stop, he was troubled by those tears, but she bit down hard on his left lobe before purring in his ear. “Don’t stop…” 

He smiled at her, and nuzzled her visage before resuming leaving butterfly kisses all over her features. Becks tried to lower his pants with her feet, but Eliot shook his head. “Not yet,” he whispered on her skin. She held her lips and consented, while Eliot's hands descended gently down her body, and he never stopped looking into those big eyes that continued to shed silent tears.

While with his left hand he held Becks' delicate little hand with force, with his right one Eliot grazed his woman's torso, until he reached her groin. He teased her entrance, flooding his fingers with her liquid desire with which he lubricated Becks' wet channel. He inserted three fingers in her lithe body, pressing with the heel of his hand against her labia, thrusting with agonizing slowness and calm in and out of her. 

“I got you, honey,” he breathed, his forehead pressed against her, their breaths mixing, mingling, becoming one. “I’m here. Sssh...”

Still crying, she came in his arms, arching her back, as she squeezed Eliot for the shoulders, pressing their bodies together as they were one sole thing, her fingers gazing his scalp, the hair at the back of his neck.

“Honey?” He asked as his fingers left the heat of his body, Becks holding him like for dear life. 

“Sorry,” She sniffed, although the tears had finally stopped to run over her gentle features. “It’s just that, some mornings, it still seems too good to be true, and, I don’t know. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by how much real this is.”

“Because I _laughed_ during sex?” He demanded, incredulous, as they lay side by side in bed, and he pulled up the sheets, covering them both and keeping her warm.“I always thought you were a little crazy but not to this point.” 

Becks kissed gently his neck, tickled by his long hair, and snickered against his skin. “You know what they say, _to each their own taste_.”

“And does your taste have something to do with a little obsession with my hair? because, if I have to be completely honest, I thought you preferred me with short hair.” He asked her, malicious, chuckling, making her blush head to toes.

“Not really,” she admitted with a frown. "I mean, when I had that crush on you, you had long hair, and, I have to admit, Nate wasn't entirely wrong to be jealous of you that time you went out with his ex-wife and you had fixed your hair. Because you look really sexy when you tie your hair. But... promise me you won't laugh or make fun of me,” she warned him. “I don't know why, but, there are days when I look at you, and I swear, I can't get out my head the image of that... loose mane while you do… what you were doing before.”

“Oral sex. Oral. _Cunnilingus_.” He chuckled lifting an eyebrow. “C’mon, our first time you were in the kitchen with only my shirt and panties on, once you came to visit me at the pub wearing only heels and a trench coat, and I won't tell you what Hardison says you read... are you really too shy to use one or all of those words? Because I really can’t believe it.”

“Mean.” She sighed content as she snuggled up against his chest, tired- just like he had predicted she would be. “hang on… did you say that Hardison hacked my Kindle?”


End file.
